Dark Fever
by Moonview
Summary: One-shot. Bumblebee is trying to make Dawnfire's Birthday perfect after all the years he messed up. But getting sick won't help him or the others much. Dark Snow's version of Frozen Fever.


Dark Fever

 **A/N: I own nothing, but my OCs.**

"Lonely," Bumblebee said as he stood next to a huge cake, looking at a little ice figure of his sister. Waving his hand again he made another one, but this was him and Dawnfire standing next to each other. "Stiff." He waved his hand again, and the figure of him crying on his frozen sister came up. "Dear Primus NO!" he said waving his hands a little crazily, and the figures changed to the two of them skating. "C'mon 'Bee! This is for Dawn! It needs to be perfect!"

"Relax 'Bee, it looks great!" Smokescreen said as he and Arcee were painting the sign.

"I just want it to be perfect for Dawn," 'Bee said still looking like he was considering fussing over the ice figurines more.

"Speaking of perfect," Barricade said as he and Soundwave got down from the ladders, "check this out!"

'Bee turned around and stared at the sign before giving a small (fake) smile. "Looks…interesting," Optimus said as he and Megatron walked up. The Iacon royal family seemed to have made Kaon their second home; not that 'Bee and Dawnfire minded at all, they actually enjoyed the company.

"You sure I can leave you in charge here?" 'Bee asked them, not hiding his nervousness.

"We run an entire nation together," Megatron said, slightly offended by 'Bee's lack of faith. "A party is no problem."

"Ok, I don't want anything to happen to this courtyard," 'Bee said as he brushed some imaginary dust off one of the tables.

"Relax, what could happen?" Soundwave asked.

"Predaking! What are you doing?!"

The small predacon turned around, his cheeks wide with cake. "I'm not eating cake," he said trying to hide the obvious bite mark.

"Predaking," 'Bee scolded.

"But it's an ice cream cake!"

"That's for Dawnfire," 'Bee said with his arms crossed in disappointment.

Predaking looked down. "It's for Dawnfire." Bumblebee smiled and walked away, and Predaking put the piece he ate back on it.

"Oh! It's time!" 'Bee said excitedly as he heard the bells.

"You guys sure you got this?" 'Bee asked as he backed away.

"We're sure," Optimus said.

"Ok," 'Bee said as he froze the fountains, and tossed a few shadows in the air, to make his and Dawn's favorite underwater patterns. "Don't let anyone in here before we're ready."

"Chill, we won't," Arcee said.

"Don't touch anything!" 'Bee said.

"We won't 'Bee!" Moonrose said exasperated.

"I'm gonna walk around," Predaking said.

"Keep an eye on that cake!" 'Bee called out as he entered the palace.

"He thinks we're idiots," Smokescreen said as he began to walk away. "Well we'll prove him wrong!" He bumped into the table holding the cake. He quickly grabbed it, steadying it, as the others kept the cake and figurines from falling off the table. "Close call," he said as everyone glared at him.

-.-

Dawnfire was still in bed fast asleep, her hair a disaster as always. "Psst! Dawn!" 'Bee said popping up, as she would when they were kids. Dawnfire just mumbled and shifted slightly. "Happy Birthday!"

"To you," Dawnfire mumbled.

"It's your birthday!" 'Bee laughed shaking her shoulder slightly.

"To me!" she sang still half-asleep. "It's my birthday!?" Dawnfire said excitedly shooting up, suddenly awake.

"Yep!" 'Bee said, "and it's going to be the best birthday ever, because…"

 _You never had a real birthday before_

 _Except the one just outside the front doors_

He handed Dawnfire a new dress which she raced to try on after shoving him out of her room.

 _I hope I'm not too late_

 _To help you celebrate_

 _And be your birthday date_

 _If I may?_

Achoo! 'Bee sneezed slightly and blinked confused at the strange thing that just happen. ~What was that?~ he thought. He didn't notice two little shadowcons sitting on the floor next to him, who then smiled and ran off. Dawnfire walked out in her new yellow, sundress that had little pink flowers embroidered on the bottom, giving her brother a peculiar look.

 _'_ _Bee I'm thinking you may have a cold_

"I don't get colds," he said rolling his eyes, he's never once gotten sick. It's not going to start now…right? "Besides…"

 _A cold never bothered me anyways_

He waved his hand and his outfit changed to something that matched hers somewhat in the summery way. His pants, shoes, and arm bands didn't change, but his shirt was now all blue (one of Dawnfire's favorite colors) with the black stripes, and his cloak was now green (another of her favorite colors) with summery designs on it.

"I wish I could do that," Dawnfire said jealous.

Bumblebee laughed. "Sorry sis," he said grabbing something. "Fallow this string!"

 _I've got big plans_

 _That we need to do today_

 _Nothing will get in our way_

Dawnfire looked at the knight armor set confused, then 'Bee opened the helmet, revealing a little tiara. Dawnfire picked it up and set the custom made tiara on her head.

 _I've worked for weeks_

 _And done everything within my power_

 _I even got Smokescreen to take a shower!_

-.-

Smokescreen was chasing the two small shadowcons, trying to grab them the got punch dumped all over himself.

-.-

 _If someone wants to hold me back_

 _I'd love to see them try!_

Dawnfire opened a cabinet and found a giant model of their castle that turned out to be a coo-coo clock.

 _I have this birthday plan attack_

 _I'm giving you the sun, the moon, and the sky!_

Bumblebee smiled widely as Dawnfire found the flowers. ACHOO! He sneezed again, making more mini shadowcons.

-.-

"I have more subjects!" Predaking yelled chasing them, through the courtyard.

-.-

 _I'm making this day_

 _The perfect day for you!_

"Cookies!" Dawnfire said happily, as she found another gift.

 _I'm make this day_

 _The perfect day_

 _Even if it's the last thing I do!_

They jumped on a couch in the art gallery, and 'Bee showed her the new family painting with the two of them and all the guys.

 _It's for everything you are to me!_

 _And all I put you through!_

'Bee and Dawnfire rode down a hallway on a bike, Dawnfire was trying to fallow the string, missing him duck, and she was smacked in the face by a scarf.

 _I'm making this day a perfect day_

 _For you!_

They both held on tight as they began to go down the stairs. Achoo! Achoo! ACHOO! 'Bee sneezed again. "They come in threes!" Dawnfire warned, both not seeing the little shadowcons pop up with each sneeze behind them.

"I'm fine!" he said waving her off.

-.-

"Get back here!" Megatron yelled as he and the others were chasing the minis with nets. They all missed the new batch run out of the palace, and into the courtyard, all staring at the cake.

-.-

 _Surprise!_

 _Surprise!_

 _This one especially!_

Bumblebee handed Dawnfire a fishing pole as they ran to the docks in the town. ACHOO! He sneezed and a little group of shadowcon minis appeared in the dingy, not that they noticed.

 _You got me reeling_

 _But I'm still worried about you_

 _I think it's time that you go home_

 _And get some rest_

Dawnfire started to try to lead her brother back to the palace, but he waved her off. He ran towards a snow globe stand.

 _We are not stopping_

 _'_ _Cause this next one is the best!_

A-ACHOOOO! He sneezed a little harder than the last ones. Now, Dawnfire could tell something was a little off about her brother.

 _'_ _Bee I beg you_

 _Just go lie down_

Dawnfire was trying not to strangle her brother for his stubbornness as he wrapped a cloak around her shoulders.

 _No way!_

 _We need to see the town!_

'Bee opened a door on the side of the cloak cart, breathing in the steam from the mobile sauna in relief.

 _But you need medical attention_

Lockdown then appeared in the steam, mildly startling 'Bee. "You sick? How 'bout a cold remedy…"

 _Of my own invention!_

"No thanks," 'Bee said walking away.

"We'll take it," Dawnfire said grabbing at as she fallowed.

 _We're making today a perfect day_

 _For you!_

 _Making today a special day!_

'Bee sang with the kids' choir that was singing to Dawnfire.

-.-

One group of mini shadowcons began to make a little pyramid to try and reach the cake. Moonrose noticed, and grabbed a small ball, and pitched into them, causing the little pyramid to collapse.

-.-

 _We're making all you wishes come true_

 _Wishes come true!_

Dawnfire scrambled to grab all the presents she's been given, she really needed a cart. ACHOO! Looking up she sees Bumblebee sneeze again. Once again they missed the little shadowcons fall onto the kids' choir's heads. The kids cheered happily as they chased their rewards.

 _And I love you too!_

 _We're making today a perfect day!_

 _We're making today a perfect day!_

 _We're making today a perfect day!_

-.-

The group of shadowcons broke the line holding up the sign, sending the individual letters flying everywhere. "Bumblebee's going to kill us!" Barricade yelled, grabbing his hair.

"I'll fix it!" Predaking said as he, Darksteel, and Skylinx picked up the letters.

The mini shadowcons used a spoon to fire one of them at the cake, grabbing the now empty punch bowl Barricade stood in front of the cake, catching all the flying shadowcons. "Hah!"

"All fixed!" Predaking said.

"Dry Banana Hippy Hat?!" Optimus exclaimed.

"'Bee's gonna kill us!" Arcee said as the raced to fix the banner.

-.-

"Now we climb!" 'Bee said dragging Dawnfire towards the clock tower.

"Bumblebee please! You need to rest!" she pleaded.

"But we need to get through our birthday chills-I mean thrills!" he said looking like he was going to collapse.

 _Makin' dreams_

 _Makin' plans_

 _For your birthday!_

-.-

Megatron chased a group of minicons through the courtyard, they made a sharp turn and he attempted to fallow only to run face first into an ice-column.

-.-

 _Fallow the string to the end_

 _You are my very best friend!_

"'Bee?" Dawnfire asked concerned as she watched her brother put his head on the stair railing.

"What?!" he said popping his head up, and continuing up the stairs.

 _I'm fine!_

-.-

Optimus was running with the cake in his arms when the minicons took it away, only for them to have it taken by Arcee. They then took it back and climbed a ladder, but Moonrose vaulted onto it grabbing the cake.

-.-

 _We're gonna climb_

 _We're gonna sing_

 _Fallow the string to the edge of the thing!_

They finally made it to the top of the clock tower where a mini-version of each sibling was carved and painted perfectly from wood. Bumblebee darted across and swung around the post near the edge.

 _Happy, happy, happy_

 _Merry, merry, merry_

 _Hot, cold, hot_

 _Birthday!_

Dawnfire dropped her gifts and yanked her obviously exhausted brother back from the edge. Putting a hand on his forehead she frowned. "Look at you; you're burning up! You have a fever," she stated.

 _Alright we can't go on like this_

 _Let's put this day on hold_

 _C'mon admit to yourself_

"Fine," he finally sighed.

 _I may have a cold_

She blinked as he allowed the fevered flush to enter his cheeks, which he'd been holding back all day.

They walked back to the palace, Dawnfire periodically glacing at her brother making sure he didn't try to do anything else that would strain him.

"I'm sorry Dawn, I just wanted to give you the perfect birthday. And I ruined it, just like I did all the others," he sighed sounding as miserable as he looked.

"'Bee, you need to learn to stop being so harsh on yourself," Dawnfire said grabbing his shoulders. "Let's get you to bed." She pushed opened the gates, and 'Bee looked up to see a giant pile of miniature shadowcons with Smokescreen holding the cake on top.

"SURPIRSE!" everyone shouted.

Bumblebee allowed his jaw to drop as he wondered what happened while he was away.

"WOW!" Dawnfire said with a huge grin.

"Wow," 'Bee said sounding shocked.

Predaking and a dozen of the mini shadowcons ran forwards, sweeping the princess off her feet. As she was carried away, 'Bee sneezed again and this time saw all the minicons appear. He blinked looking shocked as all but one ran off, the one that stayed was just looking at him with a gigantic grin.

 _We're makin' today a perfect day_

 _For you!_

 _We're making today a smiley face_

 _All shiny and new!_

Smokescreen was now standing on top of Darksteel, still evading the little monsters that've been chasing them all day.

 _There's a fine line between chaos_

 _And a hullabaloo!_

 _So we're making today a perfect day_

 _Makin' today a perfect day!_

 _D!_

 _A!_

 _W!_

 _N!_

 _Makin' today a perfect day_

 _For you!_

"Happy birthday!" Smokescreen said.

 _We're making today a happy day_

 _And there's no feelin' blue!_

Smokescreen slid down the giant shadowcon pile with the cake.

 _I love ya baby!_

At this Dawnfire smiled and looked at 'Bee who just raised an unamused eyebrow.

 _For everything you are to us_

 _And all that you do!_

"I do," Smokescreen said looking at his girlfriend sheepishly as her older brother frowned behind her.

 _We're makin' today a perfect day_

 _Makin' today a perfect day_

The minicons carried the cake to Megatron who used his sword to cut the cake, then they all flew the pieces onto the tables and plates, where they began eating.

 _We're making today a perfect day!_

'Bee grabbed her shoulders, and tried to join in.

 _A perfect day…_

"Oh, no you don't you're getting to bed," Dawnfire said grabbing his arm as he tried walking the other way.

"Wait," he groaned as he continued walking, "all that's left is for me to blow the birthday horn!"

"No!" she pleaded as her far stronger brother dragged her along.

ACHOO! He sneezed into the horn and a giant snowball shot out.

"Wonder where that's going?" Soundwave said.

-.-

Knockout grumbled as he scooped poop in the royal stables, truning around he was slammed into the cart of poop by a giant snowball.

-.-

The royals sat in the main living room as Dawnfire fed her rather reluctant brother soup. "Best birthday present ever," she said.

"Which one?" 'Bee asked allowing the blanket to fall of his shoulders, which Moonrose put back on.

"It was my singing wasn't it?" Smokescreen said smugly.

"No…it's letting me take care of you," Dawnfire said as her brother blushed in embarrassment.

Achoo! He sneezed again, and more little shdaowcons appeared.

"So that's where they've been coming from," Barricade said tossing his head back.

"'Bee how many times did you sneeze today?" Arcee asked.

"I don't know," the Kaonian king said with a shrug.

All those he put in charge of guarding the courtyard groaned.

-.-

The giant shadowcon opened the doors to the large ice-shadow palace Bumblebee created a while back, looking down he saw Predaking leading in almost a five hundred miniature versions of himself. He turned his gaze to Arcee and Barricade, who looked tired. Barricade removed his cap, and one hopped out of it. "Don't ask," the couple said at the same time thankful that 'Bee got over his cold.


End file.
